Love Can Smother You
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George gets the flu and Elliot fawns over him.


Disclaimer: don't own. If I did, either Huang would be the center of every episode or every episode would have a sex scene with George and Elliot. Or both.

George grimaced as he opened his eyes. His body ached and he had nasty chills. He shivered and tried to get closer to the man sleeping beside him for warmth. He started coughing as he did so, wincing at the way it made his chest and throat feel. He was in for a few unpleasant days.

Elliot yawned sleepily. He looked at George with concern when he heard him cough.

"You ok babe?" He asked his lover. George sighed.

"Yeah, just coming down with the flu." He said as he stood up.

"Want me to call you in sick?"

"No, I'll be fine. Want a shower? We have time before we have to go to work."

"No. I'm going to call Cragen and tell him you're sick and I'm taking care of you."

"Firstly, I'll be fine at work, and secondly, even if I was going to stay home, you have too much on your plate to just take a day off to play nursemaid." George retorted.

"You ARE staying home, I AM going to tell Cragen neither of us is going in to work, and you ARE going to get back under the covers." George shook his head.

"I want to save my sick days for when I actually need them." George said, irritated. He did feel sick and he wanted to sleep but he needed to work.

Elliot stood up and walked over to him before pushing him, not gently but not hard, onto the bed.

"Stay there or else, George." George shook his head with a defeated sigh.

A few minutes later Elliot came back in, carrying a thermometer, a bottle of ibuprofen, and a phone.

"Open up doc." He said cheerfully. George huffed but opened his mouth. The thermometer slid in and they sat in silence for a few moments until it beeped and Elliot took it out.

"102." He said with a slight smile. George half-punched him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because now you can't say you can go to work, because you aren't allowed if you have a fever."

"No, I mean everything else."

"I finally get to take care of you for once. You're always there for me and I want to return the favor." George rolled his eyes. "You're smothering me, Elliot." Elliot gave him a gentle kiss and dialed Cragen's number, waiting for a response.

"Cragen."

"Hey cap, this is Elliot."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really, but my George has the flu and a 102 temp so he's going to stay home today and I'm going to take care of him."

"Ok Elliot. Tell the doc to feel better." Cragen said. They hung up and Elliot turned to George.

"Cragen had no problem giving us the day off. So, take some more of these-" he handed George the ibuprofen- "And I'll be right back." George smiled at him. He was going overboard but at the same time it was sweet and he felt touched that Elliot was doing this.

George took the pills and laid down. He was really tired. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Elliot walked in the room and laid down in front of him. He covered George's front, making him shiver in response to the warmth. His hands massaged his back and George sighed happily. Elliot kissed his forehead.

"You going to sleep?" George nodded and made a sleepy "mm" noise. Elliot held him, planting kisses on his face every so often.

Creepy as it sounded, Elliot liked watching George sleep. He wouldn't take it as far as the vampire from those movies his kids liked, but he loved the way sleep made his lover look so relaxed. When he was awake, he always seemed to be calm, but Elliot knew it was actually just hiding his emotions. But when he was asleep, he relaxed.

He moved a hand from George's back and ran it through George's hair. George hummed softly. Elliot smiled at him. Everything George did or said to him made his heart expand. Eventually he fell asleep next to George.

Elliot yawned and looked at the clock. Deciding it was time for lunch, he went into the kitchen. He made himself a quick sandwich before working on some soup for George. When that was done he carried the food into the bedroom.

"Lunch, George." He said as he shook George's shoulder. George mumbled something and sat up. Elliot handed him the soup and George took a few bites but then he handed it back to Elliot, shaking his head.

"I won't be able to keep it-"He suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Elliot walked over to where George leaned over the sink, taking a long drink of water. Elliot moved his hands over George's back.

"Sorry." He murmured. George shook his head, amused.

"Elliot, me throwing up is hardly your fault."

"I know, but… never mind." Elliot placed his arm around his waist and steered George back to bed.

George laid down but didn't try to sleep. Elliot sat down next to him.

"Aren't you tired?" George shook his head.

"I don't feel like it." Elliot kissed his forehead and George set his head on his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms around George.

"You're still pretty warm." He told George. He put the thermometer back in George's mouth despite his protests. George was getting grumpy at him again, probably because of the flu. He usually got irritated easier than usual when he was sick.

Elliot took the thermometer out. "103." He said more to himself than George.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." George grumbled.

"Well, I don't like you feeling sick…"

"I'd be feeling better if you had let me go to work."

"You would've gotten everyone sick." George didn't reply. He just rolled over and grabbed a book from the nightstand.

"You know I love you, right George?"

"I love you too; your love is just suffocating me right now." Elliot smiled and pressed a kiss on George's neck.


End file.
